locworldwarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazunti
The Mazunti (singular: Mazunt) are aquatic people created by Harkon Armal in the early days of the warped world. They are sometimes called Sea Dwarves. Description Mazunti are short, stalky creatures. There skin has a blue tinge to it and is very wrinkled and weathered, looking like a crumpled sack that has been loosely draped over their muscles and bones. They lack teeth but make up for it with a powerful beak. Their eyes are large and seem slightly sunk into their skulls, but are well adapted for seeing underwater. Strange, thick hair grows from their face, giving the appearance that they have beards of seaweed. Their torso is protected by a rough, horny, turtle-like shell. Despite this, they are still able to wear armor (though it must be custome made). History The Mazunti were created by Harkon Armal when the world had only recently been formed. They currently live in the waters surrounding the Hive, and on the seamats in those oceans. Important Settlements Ker Aash - The first permanent Mazunti settlement, built on one of the larger and older coral reefs near the Hive. Currently only about 20 or 30 individuals live there. Society The Mazunti live upon coral reefs, using the creatures to grow their buildings slowly, over many years (it is a fast growing variety of coral, so this process can be completed in less than a decade, for a small structure). Currently there communities are only about 3 or 4 families large; they do not herd animals or grow their food, so they must hunt in wide ranges, which often puts them in contact with others of their kind. Names * Tro Shwa - An uncommon name. Tro Shwa was the name of the first Mazunti hero of legend, who gave his people a home when they had only been nomads before. Stats Natural Humanoid (Aquatic) Average Height: 3'6" - 4'8" Average Weight: 200 - 500 lb Ability Scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence Size: Medium Speed: 4 squares (6 swimming) Vision: Low-Light, Thermal (sensative to heat signatures in 50ft radius but must have a direct line of sight) Languages: Common; Dwarven. Skill Bonuses: +2 Athletic, +2 Endurance Aquatic Origin: You were born in the water and lived much of your life there, so you are considered an aquatic creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Hardened Shell: You receive +2 to your AC, but all armors costs 25% more than base. Turn of the Tide: You may use the Turn of Tide Racial as an encounter power. Racial Power Turn of the Tide - Mazunt Racial Power A cool, ocean breeze seems to filter across the area. Tapping into the very essence of water, a wave of power is released. Encounter Attack Action Close Burst 3 Targets All creatures in area and All Allies in area Attack Constitution +2 vs Fortitude. Hit 1d6 + Constitution modifier damage if creature is not-bloodied. Bloodied creatures recover 1d4+Constution modifier. Increase to +4 bonus and 2d6 + Constitution modifier damange and 2d4 + Constitution modifier recovery at 21st level. Techs Standard Sample Member None Yet Category:Races